Week With The Pedrosa's
by XxcorrsxX
Summary: Rai and Kim are married and they get a vacation. so they go to Rio to visit Rai's family. wow is kimiko in for a surprise. there will be action and raikim R&R, kinda suck at romance but it's there, mostly in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

yes another story from me, hopefully this won't be a bad one, IF YOU'RE ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT THINK THIS WON'T HAVE ACTION, YOU'RE WRONG!!

sigh i don't own XS but i own the pedrosa's

time to read the story

* * *

A twenty-one-year-old Latin man was leading a twenty-year-old Japanese woman through an airport.

"Com'on Kimiko, we're going to miss our flight!" the man said to woman.

"Rai, slow down, it's not going to kill you." Kimiko responded.

"Fine, just go a little faster," he said back.

Soon they dropped their luggage off, stood in line, and were on the plane.

"Wow, nice seats. How did you get them?" asked Kimiko enjoying her 1st class seat.

"I know a guy," said Raimundo.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

After a while of waiting, Clay called to see if they were all right and him and Rai talked for a while. Then a flight intendant went by them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa, would you like to have lunch today?" she asked in a happy tone.

"Yes please," responded Rai.

Kimiko started to look at what they had. "Rai, are you sure you can pay for this?"

"You and your husband have unlimited access to everything with no charge," said the flight intendant before Rai could speak.

Kimiko gave Raimundo a look.

"I know a guy," he said simply.

The pilot's voice then came on," hello ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking. We are about to take flight. If you have any questions or concerns please tell a staff member when they come by...Also, could Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa come to the cockpit, Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa."

"Rai, what's going on?" asked Kimiko suspiciously.

Raimundo just smiled and walked away.

* * *

ok i didn't really want to write that much for the first chapter and i want to see if you can guess what is going on so...

press the little button at the bottom and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

hi!

i'm updating and glad that you ppl like the story. oh before i forget in my profile there is a link to a website for a petition to bring XS back, i'm begging you to sing it

STORY TIME!

* * *

Rai walked down the middle with Kimiko fallowing. Eventually they got to the cockpit and at this point Kimiko was still confused. When they got in the room, all they saw was the pilot. He noticed them and switched the plane on auto pilot.

"Yo, bro," he said to Rai.

"Hey, Arrow. Or a...Haviar," replied Raimundo.

"Um, Rai. Who is he?" asked Kimiko.

"My brother, so i guess that means he's you're brother too."

"Your brother's the pilot?"

"Yes, yes he is. And he's only 23," answered Rai.

"Okay, you can go now. I only wanted to see who my new sister was," said Haviar turning back to his work. "Enjoy the extremly long flight!"

* * *

(After the extreamly long flight)

"Hey Kim. Kim, wake up." said Rai. Kimiko was asleep on Rai's shoulder.

"Huh? How long was I asleep?" she asked tiredly.

"Ah, about 2 1/2 hours and guess what," answered Rai.

"Please don't make me really guess," begged Kimiko.

"Fine, you sure know how take fun out of things, but anyway, we're right above Rio!"

She looked out the small window next to her. It was evening, the sunset reflecting off the water, waves were washing up on the shore, and the city glowed.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, and it's yours for a week," said Rai.

Once they got out of the plain they found that everything was in total chaos. For a while they waited for Haviar and then looked around for Rai's friends that said that they would be picking them up.

"Hey look, there they are," said Rai pointing through the crowd of people. Three people were siting on a bench that were Raimundo's age. There were two girls and one boy and were holding signs. The first girl looked like Rai but in girl form, she had short brown hair, a gray tank top with a red star, badly ripped jeans, and she held a sign that said 'Rai'. The girl next to her had short black hair(obviously dyed), a blank tank top with a skull on it, regular jeans, and a sign that said 'Kimiko'. The boy next to her had a broken arm, was blonde, had a green shirt that said 'out of my mind, back in 5', and had a sign that said 'Mr. Turd the pilot'.

"Rai! Dude where ya been?" said the boy. "And hello Mr. T-... I mean... hey Arrow."

Rai laughed, "Hey Nico, what happened to your arm?"

"Same old, I got into a fight, and i still beat him with a broken arm!"

"You're about to be in another one if you don't give me that sign," threatened Haivar. Nico at the speed of light gave Haviar the sign, who ripped it up in about 200 pieces.

"Um, Rai. Care to introduce me," said Kimiko, confused at who the people were.

"Oh, sorry. The girl look a like is my twin sister Sidney...or Sid. The gotho girl is Rachel."

"Hey." she said irritated.

"Fine, the girl I've now since I was 7...happy?"

"Yes, carry on," Rachel said looking the other way.

"Whatever, and the girlish guy is Nico or you can call him crash. You also can call Haviar Arrow if you like," finished Rai.

Kimiko was amazed at everything she saw in the car. She was making a mental list of everything she wanted to do.

"So when are so going to get to your house?" asked Kimiko.

"Uhh, I was thinking we could hang out at the breach and do some other things first," said Rai with a fake smile.

Nico noticed this and asked, "Hey Rai, did you tell her yet?"

"I'm getting to it," he answered.

"Well this outta get interesting," Nico said to himself.

"Hey, it's harder than you think. She's an heiress who gave everything and will soon find out that she has nothing." whispered Rai.

After going to a party, chilling on the beach, and having a minor tour of a part of Rio, it was well past dark. Rachel, who was driving, dropped off Rai, Kim, Sid, and Haviar by an alley.

"Where are we?" asked Kim looking around.

An alley, we're gunna have to walk a bit to get to the house," answered Rai.

"Oh, okay."

Sooo, they walked, and walked, and basically just walked until they go to a huge, old, abandoned office building.

"We're here," said Sid.

"Rai, this isn't a house, it's an old office building," said Kimiko confused.

"No it's not," said Rai.

"Yea...it is."

"Hey Rai, why don't you open the door, or do you not remember how," said Haviar.

"I remember, watch." Raimundo jumped on a ledge that was sticking out of the wall. He started to finger the wall over the bricks and eventually pushed one in. Two other bricks did the same. Afterward a brick by the bottom poped out and Rai jumped down. He kicked the brick back in it's spot which made the others push back in theirs and the door opened.

"Don't you think that that's a little more elaborate than needed?" asked Kimiko.

"You wouldn't expect it," responded Sidney.

"True."

They walked through the door which immediately led to stairs going down. After they entered a big room on the wall was a big TV that Kimiko had never seen in her life, it wasn't old or from some other country, just weird. In front of it was a couch, which was old and very beat up. On the other side was a kitchen that had a stove, oven and basically everything. A bar surrounded it and was in a half square shape. A few feet away was a regular table. There was a room connected to where they were, the door was open and you could see two bunk beds with four kids in it.

"Come on Kim, our room's this way," said Rai taking her hand. They went through the room and down hallway. As far as Kimiko could see, all there were was doors to rooms or maybe something else.

"This place is huge," exclaimed Kimiko.

"Yeah, it's very fun to play hid and seek in," said Rai smiling as they went into a room. There was one bed and a few things here and there, a dresser and that's it.

"This is your room?" asked Kimiko surprised.

"No, I usually split a room with Sid because she's my twin, but we're in here," explained Rai.

They got changed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

well, that's my 2nd chapter

R&R

press the blue button


	3. Chapter 3

hi, i'm updating

just to remind you, all my OC's are aged up by three years from my other story

oh and if you could give me questions you like to know about Rai's past, I need them for my story:Traveling to the past

PLZ HELP ME

OK NOW IT'S STORY TIME

* * *

Rai and Kimiko were still asleep, Kimiko on top of Rai.

A 13 year-old boy was peeking in their room. He shot something at Rai's head, it hit. It was a spit ball and he shot another one. After that he through a small ball at him. Rai was already awake after the first shot.

"Sparks, what are you doing?" said Sidney quietly kneeling down.

"I'm trying to annoy Rai, know he's awake but he's just ignoring me," replied Sparks.

"Why don't you just shock him like you do to everyone else?" asked Sid.

"I wanted to make it harder...and that would mean that I would have to go right next to him which means he could get me faster. But now it's looks like I have no other choice," said Sparks sighing.

Sparks took out two gloves, both were covered in fur stuff from a rug. He began to rub them together fast creating friction. You could see static electricity forming in the gloves, and Sparks kept rubbing them. Soon, his hair was spiky and charges were going up and down the strands of hair.

"Okay, I think I'm good. Wish me luck," he said to Sid and opened the door further.

"This will be interesting," said Sid walking away.

Sparks crawled on the floor toward where Rai and Kim were sleeping.

_Where should I shock Rai? Let's see, where would he be wearing any meatle? Aha! I remember he has an earing...crud, he's not wearing it. Oh well, I'll still shock him in the ear, no matter what, that always hurts. _Thought Sparks as he looked over Rai. He backed away a bit so he would could have a good head start just in case Rai went after him.

Slowly he put his pointer finger towrd Rai's ear. He touched it sending an electric shock through Rai's ear.

"Ouch!" said Rai sitting up which awoke Kimiko as well. Meanwhile, Sparks made a run for it.

"What's wrong Rai?" asked Kimko rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, I'll be right back," he answered and got out of bed.

Rai ran outside the room, once he got in the hallway he screamed "Sparks!"and ran after him.

Kimiko sighed. "I guess this means that this will be an interesting day."

After like five seconds after Raimundo ran after Spraks, he caught him. Now, Sparks was being held upside down by Rai. Rai was swinging Sparks around who was begging to be let down. When Rai felt like he wanted to let him go, he let him down on the couch on his head.

Kimiko then walked into the room with Sidney who was explaining what had happened. Suddenly Two people came crashing through the door, it was Rachel and Nico.

"Hey, guys," said Sidney and Raimundo at the same time.

"Wow, thing are back to normal, Sid and Rai are talking at the same time again," said Rachel.

"No we're not. Huh?...Cut it out!...Stop talking!...No seriously, shut up!...sigh nevermind," said both Sid and Rai.

"Yep, we're back." said Nico.

"Anyway, Rai, you've been gone for six years," said Rachel.

"Do you know what that means?" asked Nico.

"I have a feeling," commented Rai.

"Skateboarding," started Rachel.

"Rock climbing," fallowed Nico.

"Surfing."

"Chilling."

"Partying."

"Pranks."

"Making fun of anything and everything."

"And watching some street fights."

"Let the games begin!!"

"Um, guys, if you didn't notice, I'm not here alone," said Rai remembering Kimiko.

"Which is why we're going to reject central for street fights. It's something fun for the whole family even though it's not safe...what so ever," said Nico enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'm in," said Sidney. "Anyone else wanna come with?"

Four hands went up: Brie, Rai's 11 year-old sister; Sparks; Casaya, Rai's 16 year-old sister and otherwise known as Spike; and Miguel, Rai's 20 year-old brother otherwise known as Oneshot.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" asked Kimiko to Miguel.

Miguel took his sunglasses off for her to see. "One of my eyes are blind, I usually wear a bandanna right above my eyes so I can see but no one else can."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't do anything."

Meanwhile Rai and his friends were talking.

"Kimiko, would you like to go, cause it's totally up to you," asked Rai shaking his head no.

"Sure, why not," she answered and Rai sighed.

* * *

Okay, I really don't get this. Why are we all just standing around?" asked Kimiko confused. They were standing in a large abandoned square

"We're waiting to see if there is any news or newbies," answered Casaya.

"And let me tell ya, newbies are fun," said Sparks.

"This place looks like only where street rats go," said Kimiko looking around. "and it looks like the abandoned part of the city."

"Well, it kinda is. When Sid,those two, and I were Freshman in highschool, there were a lot of people homeless. So Sid and I became part of something, I'm not sure what it was, and this which basically lets anyone borrow anything and everyone each other to stay alive," explained Rai.

Meanwhile a man in his twenties stood on a low roof. "Welcome, today some more kids are hoping to finally get a name. They say that they are ready from what they call 'training', to me it looks like they need more. Now I will pick a suitable fighter that can kick their butts off into space." He looked around to find someone, at a glance his eyes locked with Rai's and smiled and kept looking.

"Oh crap, he saw me," said Rai.

"What's wrong Rai?" asked Kimiko.

"Nothing...," said Rai with a fake smile. "Don't say Skye, don't say Skye, don't say Skye," he muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you want them to say Skye?" she asked curiously.

"Because if they do, it'll be really bad for me," he answered plainly.

"Okay I think I have the person!" claimed the man. "I think it's time to show everyone how you do it properly. Skye, you're up."

"Seriously Flash, did you have to pick me?" asked Rai annoyed.

"Yea I did, you have one minute to prepare," replied Flash.

"Hey guys," Rai siad to his brother and sisters, "can you lend me some stuff?" They gave him some shiny, sharp objects that were all different shapes and sizes. He nodded to Sid telling her something.

"Rai, what's going on? Who is Skye? Why are you going out there?" asked Kimiko at once.

"In order: It's a street fight; me, because Skye is my middle name and my street name; and I have to, I've been challenged," answered.

"If these people are as brutal as they look and use the weapons you could really get hurt. Don't do it," begged Kimiko.

"I'll be fine, I've done this before, trust me," he said reassuringly. He kissed her and walked away through the crowd.

In the center there was a boy, about 17 already standing there looking determined to fight. Once Rai came into the center he shouted "Get ready to have your butt kicked."

"Wow, so quick on the insults aren't you? How's about we test your little theory."

Rai turned slightly and all of a sudden he ran forward and the speed of light. The boy prepared for an impact, but to his surprise, Rai jumped over him and swung his leg out underneath the boy's legs. He feel sideways, but before he hit the ground, Rai punched him hard in the back, sending him flying to the otherside. The boy was in pain, but still got up. He took out a dagger and rushed toward Rai.

"Oh great, now we're rushing to use the weapons," said Rai.

The boy tried to lash out and hit Rai, but Rai ducked, caught his arm, elbowed in his face and took the dagger away.

"I'm not giving this back," said Rai.

The boy was on the ground and reached in his pocket to get something. They were spikes. He through them at Rai who dodged all of them with ease.

"I see you've met my sister," commented Rai seeing his weapons.

"You're not her brother, I've never even seen you before," sadi the boy.

"Okay, if you really think I'm not."

The boy through some more spikes at Rai. Rai took out a arrows on strings and struck it on the ground. Like a match it lit on fire. Rai struck every spike with the flaming arrow turning them to ashes on the ground. He through the flaming arrow in the air which gave a little explosion above them. That was the sign that Sid was looking for. She rushed out into the battle.

"Hey Skye, ready to have some fun?" she asked.

"Sure why not," answered Rai.

"Wait a minute! You can't have another person fight with you! You're cheating!" screamed the boy.

"Check the rules," said Rai.

"The only rule is that you can't kill a person," said the boy.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. There is no such thing as cheating," said Sidney.

They rushed at him. Back and forth he went as they punched him. Rai through him against the wall. Sid and Rai both through spikes at him which pinned him to the wall.

"Ah! I can't move!"

"That's the point," said Sid and Rai.

* * *

ok i'm done for this chapter, it's the longest one i've written so far ever.

press the blue button and review, i'm going to do something else now besides sleep since it's 2:00 A.M.

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

i haven't updated in a long time, i'm just busy this summer

anyway i don't own xs and the only reason why i'm putting the disclaimer is cuz i don't know what else to put here

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**in my other story what's happened in his past i put Casaya/Spike (my OC) as happy and preppy. WRONG she isn't preppy and she can be happy at times and she likes electronics.

i'll fix it when i have time

s t o r y t i m e

* * *

After the street fight Rai and his friends showed Kimiko around the streets. She was obviously uncomfortable because she was used to being pampered. She never really walked around this type of place of a city before. She was surprised that there could be this many poor or homeless people in one area.

Eventually they stopped because Raimundo said that they needed to pick up some food.

"Rai, put it back, that's stealing!" she scolded him for just picking up some bread and a few other items and walked away.

"No it's not," he kept on walking. "This is donated by charity and more food comes every day. This stuff is just the aftermath of everything that was here so it's okay. Trust me other people take a lot more than this...But for the record, stealing isn't that hard."

"Rai!"

"What can i say, I'm a little snitch."

* * *

(Next morning)

The alarm was going off next to the sleeping couple.

"Rai, baby, time to get up," Kimiko was stirring on top of him.

"I don't want to, give me five minutes," he turning her body around so she would face him. "By the way, I like the outfit." He smirked.

Kimiko looked down at herself confused and realized that she was barely waring anything and moaned.

"I was in a good mood last night," he smiled widely and then pouted saying, "five minutes."

"That's all you're getting."

...

"Time up, I'm hungry," Kimiko got up to get her clothes

"Fine," he got up as well.

When they went into the kitchen/living room they were greeted by four people, Sidney, Bri, Sparks, and Spike. Sid was in a corner with a hoody on, the hood over her head. She was half asleep but awake enough to watch her three youngest siblings. Spike was tinkering with a huge mass of electronics that looked lopsided and heavy. Bri was spinning around in circles and looking at the ceiling. Sparks was staring at the TV.

"Morning Sid, why are you on the floor?" Raimundo sat next to her.

"It's simple, never trust them alone." leaning her head back against the wall.

Meanwhile Kimiko was over by Spike watching her at work.

"What are you doing?" she leaned over a bit more to get a better view.

"I'm linking all different types of game systems into one. When i'm older, have better technology, and not really want to pay attention to the games i'll make it smaller. As for now, I just wanna fit these to things in," she pointed to a game boy and a Nintendo DS.

"Why are you linking all the game systems together?"

"Have you ever wanted to play a game really badly but it sucks because you can't just for the reason that you don't have the right system. One day i was bored and i just decided to do this and i also get free games and systems off my friends who don't want them anymore. Now i'm wondering if i can put portable game systems on bigger screens and still get the same graphics."

"Wow, it's amazing that you can do all this...how old are you," Kimiko asked curiously.

"Thirteen, it's really not that hard. Earlier year i made a remote control robot that could do almost anything, but i took it to school and got it taken away...Do you think i should only connect the DS to this or the gameboy also even though the games can also go on the DS?" she looked at the two portable games.

"How do you know how to make these things, when I was your age the only thing I knew about games was which button did what," she stated.

"Um, I kinda always knew how. My mom was a rocket scientist...it was either that or something with robotics and just caught on and there's another thing," She held her right arm out toward Kimiko. "Pull my hand, trust me it's not the pull me finger trick." She did so and to Kimiko it was a major surprise. Spike had a robotic arm. "It has practically anything on it, even a calculator and radio. I learned how to work on it and put stuff on it since i was six and because mom worked this kind of things I got a whole bunch of things for this."

Just than Oneshot walked in...or well, attempted to. He hit the doorframe which was fallowed by an "ow."

"Go to the right," the twins said without looking up.

"Jeez, shut up. Don't you think that I would know to go to the right if I'm the one who ran into it."

"Sorry, force of habit," again they spoke at the same time.

"Do you two have to talk at the same time like that?" Oneshot ran into the corner of the counter and was getting annoyed.

"Yep, we're twins," they simotanisly looked at each other, got up, and walked out.

Oneshot was saw that Kimiko was giving them weird looks an felt like he needed to explain. "This is normal for them, usually they mad over it becuase they end up bumping heads or something. When they were little they would do everything the exactly the same. Also if they start laughing for no reason, i think it has to do something with telepathy, they don't really say if they can read each other's thought. Actually I don't think they say anything to other people about it.

"So if Rai's over at the temple, Sidney's probably doing the same think over here?" Kimiko was slightly confused.

"No, I don't think so. If they're mad at each other or they're seperated it doesn't seem like they do."

"That's weird," Kimiko awed.

"But it's really funny when they get mad because Arrow put huge magnets in they're medallions so he pushes a button and they get stuck together until they make up... Either that or they start laughing."

"I would love to see that," Kimiko laughed a bit.

"Everyone does," he laughed too. "They were even stuck together at school once."

Rai walked into the room holding a bag in his right hand. "Okay Kim, today we do whatever you want. Starting with your request to go to the beach."

* * *

In the shadows three figures stood watching the couple leave.

"There, she's the one. This time Rai's gonna get hit, and he's gonna get hit hard. Come on, we'll tell the others." the first figure motioned to the other two and they ran away.

* * *

ok, how did you like it? i kinda changed my writing style a bit cuz i thought i was putting said WAY to much in all the other chapters and stories that i have.

tell me wut u think plz!


End file.
